


Too Good to Be True

by Kordylewa



Series: Too good to be true [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Identity Reveal, Kagami is a good friend, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Luka is a good friend, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien has a brain cell, alya is a good friend, and nothing else, everybody is just a good friend, except marinette, nino is a good friend, she's not just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kordylewa/pseuds/Kordylewa
Summary: After coming back from New York City Adrien needs a little reassurance.Luckily Plagg is here to show him the right way.Luckily Marinette has the same idea.Mostly what I would like to see next.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Too good to be true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said this is my first fic and English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Please, forgive me if you'd find any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a long flight back home for Adrien, sitting all alone in a plane he’s father ordered him to board. And why? He’s done nothing wrong (as usual, said the little voice inside his head that just happen to sound a lot like Plagg) and yet he had to leave New York City with all his friends still there without even having a chance to say goodbye to them. 

Nothing wrong? He cringed a little. It’s not like he has done nothing wrong, on the contrary, he’s done a horrible thing - he almost killed someone - but he seriously doubted that’s why he’s been punished by his father.

But it’s not the only thing he’s done wrong. Plagg, he thinks, I owe him lots of camembert for abandoning him like that. He feels so lucky that he’s kwami didn’t say anything yet about what happened. Well, he didn’t have time to actually say anything. After Uncanny Vally has given him back his ring and he had to run to help Ladybug save the day, Plagg was tired, or maybe he just pretended to be tired so they didn’t have to have this awkward conversation - Adrien wasn’t sure. 

Anyway, the kwami was calmly sleeping on top of Adrien’s lap and it didn’t look like they were going to talk about it any time soon. 

Coming back to the big, cold mansion has come yet too soon for Adrien’s taste. Nathalie nodded her head to greet him to which he replied with the same gesture. He has not seen his father yet but that wasn’t unusual for them. 

Only after he closed the door to his room and sighed, Plagg left the pocket in which he had been hiding and looked at his chosen. 

\- So… How was your trip? - he asked, smirking.

\- I’m sorry Plagg. For everything. - Adrien answered lowering his head. - I didn’t know what to do. I was wrong. I’m sorry I hurt you. 

\- Could you calm down, Kid? - Plagg laughed - I’m not angry or hurt. How could I? I’m a thousand years old god of destruction and you’re just a teenage boy dealing with hormones, stupid ideas, and monsters for parents. I couldn’t care less. 

\- Thanks, Plagg - said Adrien, not really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. - I appreciate it. - he added with a sad smile. 

Plagg flew right towards a fridge where his camembert was stored and bit a wedge then looked back at a boy still standing by the door with his had low. He sighed. 

\- But I was serious. - He said - How was your trip? Did you have fun?

\- Yeah, I guess. - said Adrien and then started to unpack his suitcase. - I think I did have fun. For a while at least. 

\- You mean when you were watching the sunset with Pigtails or after when you were dancing with her? - Plagg teased while devouring the rest of the cheese. 

\- All of it actually. But also the museum and hot dogs and… 

\- So basically you liked spending time with your  _ just a friend _ , get it. - smirked Plagg - Funny you didn’t mention Ladybug. She was there as well. Don’t you like spending time with her too? - he added with a shit-eating grin. 

Adrien looked at him as if he had grown another head. 

\- No. I do. It’s just Ladybug is mostly work and little fun and Marinette is lots of fun and litt... Oh, you know what I mean. - he said exasperated - Ladybug was not in New York to have fun. Actually, I don’t really know what she was there for. 

\- Hmm… - continued Plagg - so you prefer fun to work? At last! - he screamed - Ever since we met it’s like all you do is what others tell you to do. Boring! And now you’ve done what you wanted and you liked it. I’m so proud of you, kid! - he said mockingly.

\- Thanks. - answered Adrien, missing sarcasm - You’re right. Kagami and father didn’t want me to go and yet I did have fun.

Plagg saw the opportunity and flew back to his chosen to sit on his shoulder while Adrien put his clean clothes back to the closet. 

\- So how do you feel about it?

\- About what exactly? - asked Adrien without looking at him. 

\- About doing the thing your girlfriend did not want you to do. - Plagg explained. 

\- She’s not my girlfriend, Plagg. - He answered. - She’s just a friend. 

Plagg sighed exasperatedly. Another “just a friend”, huh?

\- Sure, kid. - he said - Looks like you have a type, though. 

\- Huh? - Adrien turned back from a neat pile of clothes he just put on the shelf and looked at his kwami - What do you mean?

\- Oh, you know - he said, pretending to check his nonexistent nails - Ladybug, Pigtails, Kagami. It’s like your whole world turns around the three of them. Your _just_ _ a friend _ s / _love_ s _ of your life _ . It’s tiring. 

Adrien sat down on his bed and thought about it for a while. 

\- What’s this all about? - he asked at last.

\- What do you mean? - said Plagg.

\- Why are you teasing me like this? - asked Adrien - What’s your point in all of this?

Plagg sat down on the backrest of the sofa and stared at his chosen for a moment. 

\- Because I lied. - he finally admitted. - I was angry and hurt.

Adrien gasped.

\- Plagg, I meant what I said. I am sorry. 

\- I know. - He cut in. - I know. It’s just… You’re my kitten and I want you to be happy but I also want to see you happy. You know what I mean? - he added shyly. 

Adrien nodded his head to show that he understands but also to shake off the tears that appeared in his eyes. It’s not every day his kwami shows emotions that are not his love for stinky cheese. 

\- I really am sorry Plagg. I promise to never let you down again. - said Adrien apologetically. 

\- I know, kid. I know. - he answered, knowing full well he will never give his chosen a chance to do this again. 

Plagg may be a little shit, who only appears to care about his stomach but deep down he grows attached to his black cats. He really cares about Adrien and wants him to be happy. He never jokes about his kittens. 

* * *

That night Adrien spent lying awake in his bed listening to his kwami’s quiet snoring. He couldn’t decide whether it was jet lag or just overthinking but the truth was his thoughts stayed across the ocean with a certain girl. 

Marinette outdid herself to help him. She persuaded his father to let him go on this trip, she talked to him when no one did and she smelled so sweetly when he hugged her on the plane. 

Wait. What? 

He must have been really tired to think something like this. Sure, Marinette’s nice and warm, and being with her feels like something he hasn’t experienced in a long time and he loves spending time with her, and… Did he say ‘love’? No. He likes it. A lot. But she is just a friend. 

But what if Plagg is right, he kept thinking about his kwami’s teasing from a couple of hours before. He said ‘loves of his life’. Adrien doesn’t love Marinette. He would know that. He loves Ladybug.

Also, although Marinette is such a good friend she still tends to be a little awkward around him. He remembered visiting the wax museum and her conversation with ‘the statue of Adrien’. 

He smiles at his memories. She was hilarious but also looked hurt when it turned out he was the statue. What is it with him hurting others even when he doesn’t want to? 

But, on the other hand, she did seem to enjoy watching the sunset or dancing with him. It was so nice to have her in his arms. Almost as nice as having Ladybug.   
  
What is he thinking about?! He is in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Besides, there’s Luka. 

Not really content with his conclusion he finally fell asleep.

  
  


* * *

After spending almost 8 hours on a plane, then nearly 2 hours at the airport collecting all the pieces of baggage and on a bus to school Marinette was happy to finally be back home.

Seeing all the damage made by the sentimonster when she was away made her feel sad and sorry. She should have been there to stop all the destruction or at least Chat Noir should have been here to let her know she was needed. 

No! It wasn’t Chat’s fault, she thought, it was Mayura’s. If she hadn’t let the sentimonster on the loose, there wouldn’t be any damage to the city. Chat was not the one to blame.

She set her suitcase on the stairs and opened the door to her apartment above her parents’ bakery. Instantly the smell of the freshly baked cookies filled her nose. She was at home. 

\- Marinette! - screamed her mom while hugging her tightly - You’re finally home!

\- Marinette?! - asked her father running out of the kitchen - My sweet little girl! - he added and hugged both of them. 

\- How was your trip? - her mom wanted to know - Did you meet anyone cool? Have you tried some new food?

\- Yes, I’ll set up some tea and you’ll tell us everything. - said dad and disappeared in the kitchen he’s just left. 

Marinette brought her suitcase to her room and came back downstairs to talk to her parents. The tea and the cookies were excellent as always and it helped her feel better about what happened with Adrien and Chat Noir in New York or about the damaged city she had seen on her way home. Not that she mentioned any of this to her parents. They bombarded her with questions about America and her flight. 

\- But please tell me how are you feeling? - she could finally ask - I was so worried about you. I’ve heard about the sentimonster and that none of the heroes were here to help. 

\- Oh, we’re absolutely fine, darling. - said Sabine - Luckily no one was seriously hurt. 

Marinette wasn’t sure it was - in fact - luck. She felt responsible for what happened and guilty that she couldn’t have been there to stop it. She couldn’t even think what would she do if someone got seriously hurt or worse - killed. 

That made her think about Chat Noir again and she felt sorry for him. If that was how she felt it means he must be in a much worse condition. She should talk to him soon. Preferably tonight. 

Then she realized she drifted away with her thoughts. 

\- And what about Ladybug and Chat Noir? - she asked.

\- What about them, sweetheart? - asked dad.

\- Are people angry with them? You know, for not being here? - Marinette explained.

\- Of course not. - said Tom, but Marinette could tell he was lying - Ok, maybe some of them are because their houses have been destroyed but the rest of us understand they have an important and responsible job and they cannot be blamed. 

\- Besides - added her mom - It is not fair to expect them to be in two places at the same time with Mayura being here and Hawkmoth in New York City. We’re actually happy they were there. Who knows what would we do if they hadn’t and something bad had happened to you. - she said sadly.

\- Oh, mom, dad! - Marinette hugged them both. - I know. I was so worried about you too. I’m just happy we’re all ok. 

Yes, she will talk to her partner tonight. And she’s gonna make sure he does not blame himself. And she may just have an idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains some cat puns. 
> 
> Don't say you weren't warned

It was long after midnight when Marinette sneaked quietly into the kitchen, trying not to wake up her parents, and took the cookies that she had tried earlier. They still smelled delicious. She hoped that would be enough to cheer up Chat Noir. 

She left her room through the trapdoor and used her yo-yo to swift away towards Eiffel Tower where she hoped to meet with her partner. 

She wasn’t sure he has come back yet from his trip to the US but she decided to try her ladybug luck anyway and sent him a message via her yo-yo. Then she sat down on one of the platforms and watched the city below.   
  
The view was breathtaking. She could see lots of damage made by the sentimonster but also some buildings that have already been under renovation. That made her feel hopeful about Paris citizens’ feelings about her and Chat Noir. 

After about three minutes she heard gentle steps behind her. Ladybug knew it could have only been her partner and the fact that she could hear him meant that he didn’t want to startle her. She did appreciate the thought. 

  
  


\- Bon Soir, my lady! - said Chat and sat down beside her - Paw-some to see you.

Ladybug just smiled. It looked like he didn’t need cheering up after all.

\- Paw-don me, is there a reason you wanted to see me, or did you just miss me? - he said with a dashing smile on his face.

\- Purr-haps. - she answered smiling mysteriously. 

\- A cat pun? - He was shocked - Meow I don’t know if it’s my good luck or my mew-sery. 

She laughed. She laughed a bit too much that she almost fell off the platform they were sitting on. Luckily Chat managed to catch and steady her.

\- Sorry. - she said laughing gently. - And thank you. 

\- No worries, LB - answered Chat with a smile. - I will always be here to cat-ch you.

They looked each other in the eyes and giggled. 

\- Ok, enough. I am here for a reason. - she calmed down instantly and pulled the cookies out of her yo-yo - Here. Take as many as you want. - She handed him the bag - And please, no more puns. We need to talk seriously. 

\- I’m all ears. - he said with his mouth filled with cookies. - But first I need to say something myself. 

Ladybug just nodded giving him space and time to gather his thoughts. She brushed off the crumbs off his suit while he swallowed the contents of his mouth. 

\- Thanks. - he said shyly. - I wanted to say once more how sorry I am for not staying here and doing what you asked me to. And also for everything that happened in New York. - He rubbed the back of his neck, the gesture Ladybug found familiar - I was dumb to think I can go on a trip with my friends and still be able to look over Paris from across the ocean. I really thought I was doing my best to keep my identity a secret. I’m so so sorry, Ladybug, I… 

\- Wait a second. Stop! - she cut in - Say what? Protect your identity? What does it have to do with all this?

\- Yeah, I guess I should have told you that earlier. Not like there was time for that. - He admitted. - My par… My father hardly ever allows me to do anything fun so when he told me I am going on this trip I couldn’t really say no. Because why? - Chat asked - suddenly I am actually allowed to do something I wanted for so long and now I refuse to do that? It’s straight banananoirs. - he joked. - Sorry about that.

Ladybug observed her partner for a minute. She felt so bad for him. She knew there was something less than perfect going on at Chat Noir’s home but she had no idea how little he could actually do on his own. 

She wasn’t angry with Chat. At least not since she came back home. Ladybug felt like she hit a wall. On the one hand, due to Chat Noir’s family drama, Paris was destroyed, on the other hand, she probably wouldn’t manage without him in New York. 

Also, he said he didn’t know he was coming to the USA last time they spoke. He learned about it only after they were separated. It was definitely not ok to be harsh on him like that. Ladybug admitted to herself that she would probably do the same thing if she was in the same situation. 

\- I’m not mad at you. - she said calmly - Actually I wanted to apologize for what I said back then. I didn’t want to hurt you. I definitely can trust you. You’re the best partner I could have. I am the one who should be sorry. 

She couldn’t take it anymore and hugged him. Chat Noir was a bit shocked by her confession and the fact that she placed her head right beneath his chin, on his chest. He hugged her close. 

\- That’s alright. - he said and closed his eyes to savor the moment. 

\- No, it’s not. - she answered and looked up at him. - I should have trusted you. I promise I will never doubt you ever again. - Ladybug said with determination in her eyes. 

Chat Noir had to blink. It was the second time in two days that someone’s confession made him cry. He was relieved she trusts him so much. 

Maybe he did stare a little too much but she looked beautiful in the night light. That’s probably why he couldn’t turn his eyes away from hers: dark like a midnight sky, filled with millions of stars, so mysterious and so romantic and yet so warm and accessible.   
  
He couldn’t believe his luck. Not only Ladybug was not angry with him, she also apologized and said she trusts him. He felt like a cat that got a little too much cream - drunk with happiness. This feeling was just too good to be true, and yet he went back home with a smile on his lips. This night he slept well and dreamt about beautiful blue eyes. 

  
  


* * *

The next morning Adrien woke up in a great mood. He hasn’t felt that good in quite some time, he thought. 

He had his breakfast in silence as usual. Nathalie read his schedule for the day and wished he had a good time at school. Adrien thought it was very nice of his dad to finally arrange a photoshoot after he’s finished with school for a day. If he wanted Adrien to skip classes perhaps he shouldn’t have let him attend school in the first place, he thought. 

He played with this thought for a while but on his way to school his thoughts traveled back to a certain pigtail girl with beautiful blue eyes. He was so distracted he almost bumped into another girl that matched the description. Luckily for her, he caught her just before she hit the ground. 

\- Oh, hi! Adrien! - said Marinette. - Thanks for catching me. - She smiled. 

\- No worries. - He smiled back - I’m here to catch you if you want me.

Suddenly he felt the weirdest deja vu. She seemed to be off her track as well, as she was staring at him and blinking rapidly. Then she cleared her throat and composed herself. 

\- So are you going to school? - She asked smiling brightly - Of course you’re going to school. It’s dumb. Not that you’re dumb. I’m dumb. No, I… 

\- Yes, I am. - said Adrien smiling gently - Maybe you want to accompany me to a locker room? - he said chivalrously.

Marinette blinked once more visibly shocked by his proposition. 

\- Ok. - she said. 

\- So… - started Adrien while taking her arm and heading towards the building - I was wondering…

\- What about? - she asked unconsciously, still surprised by her arm touching Adrien’s.

\- How is it that you can dance so well and then the next thing I see is you tripping on your feet while walking? - he asked harmlessly. - I’m starting to worry about you, Marinette. No matter how much I’d wanted to, I can’t be with you at all times to catch you. 

He was not sure she answered because the next thing he heard was… a kettle? 

Marinette felt very hot. She could not comprehend what he was telling her. He was so flirty and self-assured. He sounded almost like… Chat Noir?

It was way too early in the morning to have a meaningful conversation with your crush. 

But if Adrien acted like Chat Noir then perhaps she should found her inner ladybug and answer him in the same manner. 

\- Maybe it’s you, holding me in your arms that stops me from falling. - she said before she even thought about what she was doing. 

It was all so sudden and surprising that Adrien found himself with his mouth open and cheeks red. He liked this new self-assured Marinette. God, he liked her a lot. 

She looked at him with her eyes wide open and her face pale with only cheeks slightly blushed. She looked beautiful. So much that Adrien couldn’t turn his eyes away from hers. They were light blue, like the ocean, on the one hand, calm and warm and nice, on the other, stormy and dangerous and promising. Oh, he did enjoy the view. 

If they had looked around they would have noticed they weren’t alone in the locker room. Mortified Marinette and blushing Adrien is one of Alya’s favorite pictures she has ever taken. She was very happy to be there that day so she could witness her dumbasses of friends. 

They are both cute and embarrassing, she thought, and also stupid. I mean how could you possibly stumble on your feet when you’re floating in cloud nine?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this one. 
> 
> I like Luka and I like Kagami but they seem to be a little too perfect to be humans.  
> So, enjoy!

\- So… Did you find your closure? - asked Luka mindlessly pulling the strings of his guitar. 

\- Yeah, I think I did. - answered Marinette. - But it may not be the answer you were hoping for. 

They were sitting on the bank of the Seine and watching pigeons and children that chased them. It was such a nice day to spend by the river. Marinette was still a little jet-lagged and confused about her encounter with Adrien earlier that day but at least she could enjoy herself in a nice place with a good company. 

\- I’m sorry, Luka. - she finally said. - I like you, like a lot, and I really tried to move on from Adrien - for me, and for you - but it just doesn’t work. - she lowered her head. - I am very sorry.

Luka observed her for a moment. Her big sad eyes and trembling lips made him realized she was telling the truth. You cannot make anyone love just like you can’t make anyone stop loving someone else. 

\- That’s fine. - he replied resigned. - I’m not that surprised. I am actually quite relieved you don’t force yourself to do something you’d never wanted. Just… - he added after a moment. - I wish you were happy. 

\- I am happy to have someone like you in my life. - She said with a smile. - Although, I am really sorry to hurt your feelings like that. 

\- That’s alright. - He answered and put his guitar away. - I’m glad you’re truthful and honest with me and with yourself. I admire that in you - he hugged with one arm. - And I’m also happy to have you in my life. 

They smiled at each other knowing full well it was one of the most difficult conversations they would ever have. But also glad it’s already past them.

Coming back home Marinette was thinking. She told Luka she cannot start a relationship with him because she just can’t move on from Adrien, but Adrien is close with Kagami who is Marinette’s friend. If she wants to pursue her happiness and if this happiness is with Adrien then she may lose a friend on the way. It may not be Luka but she would rather it wasn’t Kagami. 

God, she hoped it would not be Kagami.

* * *

  
  


The photoshoot was horrible as always when Lila was around. To be completely honest Adrien was happy that she had come out with yet another lie and missed the trip. He wouldn’t have half as much fun if she had been there. And he was sure no one missed her there. 

So when his modeling partner started to lie around about her falling down the stairs due to her shoe malfunction or something else totally not relevant he had to call for a break and left the venue. He didn’t like to use that word: he only had one partner and she was nothing like this lying trash - pun intended. 

He was fuming with anger and was so lost in his thoughts he almost bumped into someone. It’s the second time today, he thought and apologized to the man he crashed into. 

\- Don’t worry about it, Adrien. - said a familiar voice. 

\- Oh, hi, Luka! - he answered

\- Hi. 

They stared at each other for a second in awkward silence. 

\- How was New York City? - ask the older boy.

\- Good. - murmured Adrien.

\- Good. 

…

\- I’ve talked to Marinette. - said Luka trying to ease the tension. 

\- Oh, great. - he answered - And? Did she say anything? - he asked curiously.

\- She didn’t have to. - Luka smirked and looked at Adrien. He tried very hard to stop the jealousy that he felt while looking at him. Uhh, the boy has no idea how lucky he is, he thought. 

Adrien completely missed the subtle change in the other boy’s voice. 

\- So how are you guys doing? - he asked obliviously. 

Luka didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or growl. This kid was something else.

\- Marinette and I are not dating if that’s what you are asking about. Nor we ever have or will. - he said and instantly regretted his words. 

Adrien was his friend and he was just asking. It was not his fault Marinette felt the way she felt. And Luka didn’t want to have yet another awkward relationship with (just) a friend. 

\- Oh. Sorry? - said Adrien a little confused. 

Why was he sorry? And why was he actually quite happy to hear that? His thoughts wander to Plagg’s words from another day and he rapidly stopped them. Marinette is such a good friend and only this. Of course, she’s also super talented, and smart, and beautiful and she makes him feel good but…

\- Anyway. - Luka abruptly cut into his thoughts. - I’ll see you around.

\- Yeah, nice to see you too. - replied Adrien absentmindedly. 

He returned to the photoshoot venue but his mind was still wandering around conversations from the last two days about the same girl. Marinette deserves someone good for her, he thought, someone who would treat her like a princess she is. 

Luka was a perfect match, Adrien thought while he was having his make-up redone. He wondered what happened between them. And then he realized he was thinking about Marinette’s love life which should not be his problem. 

But maybe she needs a little consolation. 

Well, perhaps he should repay the favor he owed her and be a very good friend to her for once. But to do this, he should get to know her better. 

Adrien had a plan. 

* * *

Well, maybe it wasn’t his best plan ever but it worked. The next day at school he tried to follow Marinette and listen to her conversations with her friends. After all, the only way to be a better friend is to learn more about someone, he thought while observing her helping Nathaniel prepare a surprise for his and Marc’s six-months anniversary.

It’s not like he didn’t know things about her. He knew she was interested in fashion and that she was super organized and her designs were impressive - even his father said so. He just wanted to know her a bit better. That’s how he tried to explain himself for following his everyday Ladybug. 

Plagg who was sitting in his pocket of Adrien’s overshirt giggled at that thought. 

The boy, on the other hand, had no idea what was so funny. Ok, they were alike - Marinette and Ladybug. And yes, he did enjoy spending time with both of them, thought Adrien remembering what his kwami told him after coming back from New York. 

‘It’s like your whole world turns around the three of them’

Right, Kagami. He hasn’t seen her yet. He should probably talk to her about everything. 

They had tried to develop a bit more romantic relationship a few weeks before his trip and it looked really good. But after his world crumbled with Ladybug losing trust in him and him giving up his ring, Adrien didn’t feel like the same person he was when he agreed to date Kagami. 

Well, technically, they weren’t dating. They were just friends who liked spending time with each other. But Adrien felt like this relationship meant something different to him than it meant to her. 

Practicing fencing with her that day was a bit of a challenge. With his thoughts traveling between all the beautiful brunettes in his life he did have trouble focusing on his target. He sighed, Kagami doesn’t like it when he’s distracted. She thinks is no fun challenging him then. Well, it looks like he can’t give her what she wants after all. 

\- I am disappointed in you. - she said later in the locker room. - It’s like you don’t even try to focus.

\- Sorry. - mumbled Adrien. - What did you just say?

Kagami sighed exasperatedly and sat on the bench beside him. 

\- It looks like your trip hasn’t changed anything. - she said quietly - You still cannot decide. 

Adrien turned his head slowly to look at her and smiled sadly. 

\- I’m sorry. - he said. - I have never wanted to disappoint you, nor hurt you. I just can’t live like this and pretend I am ok with things I am not ok with. 

\- I understand that. - replied Kagami.

\- It also includes us. - He said shyly. - I like you. You’re my friend. - he added quickly - But I don’t have feelings for you. I like someone else. - said Adrien apologetically.

Kagami stood up and walked around for a while thinking about what he’d just told her. Then she stopped and looked at him sitting there with a lowered head. 

\- I’m sorry to hear that. - she started - But if that’s what you want it means that you finally made your decision and I respect that. - she added with a smile - And I don’t want any hard feelings between us. Or between me and her. If she’s the one you want to pursue then I will not stand in your way. She’s my friend too. 

She gathered her things and kissed Adrien’s cheek on her way out. 

\- Goodbye, Adrien. - she smiled - See you at our next practice. 

Long after she left the room Adrien still wondered what she meant. ‘Since when is she friends with Ladybug?’ He asked himself confused. 

Plagg witnessed the entire conversation from his hiding inside Adrien’s locker and smiled widely. 

Now, all Adrien need is a little nudge in the right direction. And that is in Plagg’s little paws.


	4. Chapter 4

This is useless, thought Alya while walking to school the next day. She showed the picture she had taken the day before to Nino but her boyfriend couldn’t tell what really was happening between their friends. He admitted that blushing Adrien is not a usual view and the fact that it was Marinette who’d made him blushed is even more surprising. 

Whatever it was Marinette did, it must have had an impact on the model boy because he spent the entire previous day at school staring at her. He acted a bit like a puppy: followed her around and brightened up when he saw her. 

Alya thought that if she didn’t know any better she’d say he looked… love-sick?

\- My god! - she screamed and stopped walking.

\- What’s wrong, babe? - asked Nino - What happened?

\- You were right! - she answered still surprised.

\- Thanks? - he replied pretending to be offended - About what this time?

Alya quickly shared her thoughts about Adrien’s suspicious behavior with him. 

\- We must find out what happened between them in America. - she decided. - Maybe our operation: New York was a success but we’ve never realized it.

\- Hmm… - Nino thought about it - What’s your plan? 

Alya only replied with a diabolical smile. 

* * *

\- What are you hiding from me? - Alya attacked her best friend when the latter closed her locker. - Hmm? What is your secret?

\- Alya, what are you talking about? - asked Marinette defensively. 

It was not the first time she wondered how could she possibly convince her best friend to stop being so aggressive when it comes to learning other people’s secrets. With Marinette being Ladybug and Alya being Ladyblogger who always wanted to find super heroine’s identity, the amount of stress Marinette was under during such conversations was enormous. 

\- What I’m talking about is what happened between you and Sunshine boy in NYC. It must be more to this then what I saw. - Alya accused her. - Tell me everything. 

Marinette looked at her as if she was crazy. 

\- What else could have possibly happened? - she asked calmly - He left early. You know that. You were there!

\- Yeah, right. - Alya admitted - But it doesn’t explain anything. 

\- Explain what? - asked Marinette, but Alya didn’t answer. 

She started mumbling and gasping as if she was thinking intensely about something. Marinette took her by the arm and lead her towards their classroom. 

\- You really haven’t noticed, have you? - asked Alya suddenly.

\- Noticed what?

\- Adrien. - she said as if it was an obvious answer and stopped - He acts very weirdly around you. 

Marinette thought about their meeting the other way. Was that weird? A bit  _ Chat Noir _ ish but she liked it. 

\- He’s just being friendly. - she replied

\- Yeah, we know, Adrien is a ray of sunshine, pure of heart, dumb of ass, I get it! - she replied irritated - But that’s something extra. Even for him.

Marinette wondered about it for a moment.

\- Maybe he just feels bad that he didn’t have a chance to say goodbye before his departure. - she suggested - And now thinks we may be angry with him because of that. - said Marinette and entered the classroom. 

Gurl, thought Alya, you really are something else. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a couple of times his phone buzzed during classes Nino finally learned to turn off the sound. It was a smart move especially since Alya decided their history lesson is a perfect moment to rant about their best friends’ obliviousness. 

\- I’m telling you, Nino - she said when they left the classroom and headed towards the courtyard - Either they’re hiding something or they are in denial about their feelings for each other. 

\- Tell me again why I should mess around my bro’s love life. - he said resigned.

\- Because you want him to finally come out of his shell, turtle boy. - she brushed his cheek affectionally.

He could not argue with this argument. 

He sighed, kissed her forehead and promised to talk to Adrien then left looking for him. 

\- It's rude to spy on people. - he said while approaching Adrien from behind. 

\- Eh… No! It’s not what you think - said Adrien startled - I’m not spying. I’m…

\- Oh, let me guess - smirked Nino - You’re preparing a surprise for her birthday! I know for a fact she always wanted to have a hamster and name him…

\- Well of course not! - answered Adrien - Marinette’s birthday was a couple of months before. Besides - he added quietly - I’m not spying on her. 

\- Yeah, right. Whatever you say, dude.

Adrien was about to ignore this exchange but then he felt more than heard Plagg’s giggling. He turned his head and faced his best friend. 

\- What? - he asked

\- Dude - said Nino - You’re starting to look like a creep. If you like the girl just talk to her. 

\- I don’t like her. - Adrien replied aggressively - I mean I do like. Just not like LIKE her. She’s just a very good friend and so…

\- Well yes, you’re right. - Nino agreed mockingly - It’s not like you can like two girls at the same time. Oh wait! - he added with a shit-eating grin - maybe you can. Being torn between Kagami and You-Know-Who-Bug must be a real burden. Adding my dudette to this may not be the best idea. Respect, man! - Nino slapped him on the back.

Adrien turned red. He was surprised his best friend could not hear his laughing shirt. That would be much more awkward to explain than this mess he’d already found himself in. 

\- I don’t like Kagami like this. - He finally said with his clenched teeth. 

\- Oh, but you DO like her. - teased Nino. 

\- Sure. She’s my friend. 

\- You seem to have a lot of friends, my friend. - He grinned. 

\- Yes, but it’s not like with Marinette! - Adrien almost shouted. 

Nino couldn’t be more proud of his chick growing his wings. He smiled at him reassuringly. 

Adrien went numb. 

What? 

He was right. His friendship with Kagami was nothing like his friendship with Marinette and yet he wasn’t exactly sure what the difference was. 

He quickly tried to compare both girls: They were both beautiful and smart and nice and good. This was clear. Kagami reminded him a bit of Ladybug. Maybe it was because of her fondness of red or maybe her fighting skills or self-assurance. But Marinette had the same blue eyes and freckles like Ladybug and…

He suddenly blushed even harder when he remembered their conversation in the locker room from the other day. 

No, Marinette was as bold as Ladybug and Kagami. There was no difference here. He just wanted to see more of this side of her. 

So what was about Marinette that he liked her more than Kagami? He felt like the more he knew about her the less he knew her. She was a mystery and he wanted to dissolve it.

He stayed there a bit longer, smiling like an idiot and thinking about his pigtailed friend giving Nino a chance to contact his girlfriend. 

‘Operation: New York 2.0 is on’ he texted.

All he got in reply was a thumb up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Adrien had to agree with Nino. Creeping around and watching a girl was not proper behavior, so he stopped doing it. He had to find another way to learn the truth about their everyday Ladybug. 

That was a very weird thing to think. 

If only real Ladybug knew he found someone like her in his civilian life, she would…

Adrien wasn’t sure. She would probably be happy. She had never returned his affection, so perhaps she would not be angry at all. 

He walked out of the school and texted his bodyguard that he’s ready to go when he heard raised voices. Some older guys were bullying Nathaniel and Marc because the boys were walking down the street with Andre’s ice-cream. And they were holding hands. 

He wanted to approach and help them but at the same time Gorilla pulled up and parked the car in front of the building. Adrien waved to him and ran up to the boys. 

\- Hey, Nath! - he shouted - Are you guys ready to go? - he pointed towards the car with a very intimidating man sitting inside. 

The bullies quickly decided it was their cue to go and disappeared before Adrien’s bodyguard could get out of a car. 

\- Wow, thanks, man. - said Nathaniel - We appreciate what you did. 

Marc only nodded his head and mumbled something that sounded like ‘we owe you’ or ‘it’s cold too’. Adrien wasn’t sure. 

\- No problem at all. - Adrien smiled - Actually I may need your help, Nath, but I don’t want to spoil your date. Even more. - he added. 

Nathaniel hesitated a bit but Marc nodded and smiled. Then he said bye to Adrien, waved to Gorilla and quickly headed towards the park letting Nathaniel know beforehand he’d be waiting there for him. 

\- Ok, so what’s up? - asked the red-head boy.

\- I need relationship advice. - he shyly admitted. 

\- Woah. - he raised his hands defensively - Just because Marc and I are dating, it doesn’t mean I know how that happened. Marinette may have an idea. Talk to her.

\- You see… - said Adrien - Here’s the thing. I can’t really talk about it with her, or Nino. 

Nathaniel observed the other boy closely. Then he smiled.

\- I get it. 

\- You do? - asked Adrien surprised.

\- I mean. I had an enormous crush on her too.

It was not what Adrien meant but he didn’t have the strength to fight.

\- Now that I think about it, so did Nino. And a couple more boys. And girls. - added Nathaniel surprised by his discovery. - She’s just so lovable. Only a monster would not love her.

Adrien couldn’t disagree. The only person who actually doesn’t like Marinette was Lila, and he wouldn’t mind calling her a monster. 

\- But I can’t help you with that. - said Nathaniel - After all, we only went on one date and I don’t remember much of it - he smiled apologetically - So unless you want anything else… - he added looking at the gate leading to the park.

\- Actually, yes. There is something. - said Adrien - How did you know you and Marc are… - he was looking for the right word - sweet for each other?

Nathaniel burst out laughing. 

\- It’s really not that difficult. - He giggled but tried to compose himself - If this person makes you laugh and you like spending time with them or if you find something about them you just can’t get enough of, you feel like you’re drowning in their eyes… well, you may be sure you’re crushing hard on them. - he finished with a gentle smile. 

Adrien stood there speechless. It all sounded so nice and easy when Nathaniel said it.

\- If that’s now all you wanted - he continued - then I really have to get going. My date is waiting for me. - He smiled brightly - By the way, have you heard about this fundraising to restore all the buildings destroyed during the last sentimonster attack?

\- huh? - mumbled Adrien. 

\- Yeah. Plenty of small businesses help to raise money for that. Including Andre - he pointed to the ice-cream he was holding - Anyway, good luck with your date. You may be the first to win this princess’s heart. - He waved and ran after his boyfriend. 

Adrien waved back and headed towards Gorilla. He got into the car and fastened his seat belt completely absentmindedly. He was still thinking about what Nathaniel said. 

Does she make me laugh?  **check**

Do I like spending time with her?  _ of course  _ **check**

Do I drown in her eyes?  _ Her eyes are like the ocean.  _ **check**

**Shoot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to finish. Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of 'Too good to be true'.

Marinette was sitting in her room doing homework and Tikki was helping her. Having her kwami on her side, or her shoulder in this case, was so comforting and the girl was happy she had her in her life. Even if it meant having a super responsible job of being Ladybug - the protector of the city. 

They were done quickly, so Marinette moved to her sewing machine to finish the commission she’d taken before her trip. It was a task that didn’t demand her focusing so she started thinking about what Alya told her earlier. Adrien’s suspicious behavior. 

-Can I ask you a question?

Tikki stopped swirling around the room and flew close to her chosen. 

\- What’s wrong, Marinette? - she asked - Do you have an art block or something?

\- No. That’s not that. - Marinette smiled. - I was just wondering. Have you noticed anything different about Adrien recently?

Tikki tried very hard to stay serious. Had she noticed? she smirked gently. Of course, she did. It was as if he and Marinette swapped their habits. Tikki could only imagine what a horror it must have been for Plagg to have a love-sick chosen. She smiled mischievously.

\- No. What do you mean? - she lied. 

All she wanted was for her Ladybug and Plagg’s Chat Noir to finally find themselves. Having teenage chosens was a burden although it was not their fault they were young and wanted to experience more romantic sides of their lives. Now, with Guardian gone and Marinette taking care of the miraculous box things may get easier, she thought. 

Thankfully Adrien started noticing Marinette as a wonderful girl she is, so getting them together might not have been such a problem anymore, Tikki schemed. 

Maybe this little innocent lie would help Marinette realize the true nature of Adrien’s behavior. 

\- Alya said he was following me and staring. - said Marinette unaware of Tikki’s plotting - She thinks that something happened between us in New York and that we’re hiding it from her. 

\- Do you have any idea why she thinks that? - Tikki tried to nudge her in the right direction. 

\- I don’t know. - sighed Marinette - she knows perfectly well he does not have feelings for me. And I am trying to move on from him. 

\- Wait, haven’t you told Luka you can’t do this? - asked Tikki.

\- Yeah, but only because I didn’t want to hurt him anymore and to stop him from waiting for me till I move on. - she admitted - It is hard but maybe if I give it one more chance. 

‘You do have a type, don’t you?’, thought Tikki. Yes, ‘pure of heart’. Could have been worse, she smiled. All the nice boys in Marinette’s life. It’s hard to make a choice. 

\- How about giving one more chance to someone else instead? - Tikki suggested. - Don’t think I haven’t noticed. - she added with a smirk - You care about Chat Noir. 

\- Of course, I care about him. - replied Marinette - He’s my partner and…

\- You care about him more than just because he’s your partner. You like him. 

Marinette stopped sewing and looked at her kwami with big eyes. ‘She can’t be serious’, she thought, ‘I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir’. 

Sure, she liked him. He was nice and caring. Even his puns were funny, though Marinette would never admit it if he asked. 

There was something about him that Marinette felt good in his company. 

He was also an amazing partner on the battlefield. Very brave and smart and loyal. She appreciated it. 

But she also felt sorry about his family situation. It wasn’t fair to be treated like this. Although she knew she had only seen the tip of the iceberg. 

All in all, Chat was someone important to her and she wanted to have him in her life. She just wasn’t sure he may be as close to her heart as Adrien. Or for the same reason. 

She was about to answer her kwami when her focus was drawn to her computer screen. She could see the news report from a press conference with the Mayor but next to him stood no other person but Chat Noir. 

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, - started Mayor Bourgois - I am honored to inform all of you that our city is doing everything we can to overcome the tragic consequences of the last sentimonster attack. Our loyal superheroes could not be here to rescue us back then but are here now to offer their help.

\- That’s right. - added Chat Noir - We are very sorry for everything that happened. Fighting both Hawkmoth and Mayura at the same time in two different places was simply impossible. - he said seriously - We’re not trying to beg for your forgiveness. We just ask you not to lose trust and hope in us. We will do whatever we can for situations like that to never happen again. 

The crowd cheering was overwhelming and Marinette suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time. ‘What is Chat doing?’, she thought, ‘why didn’t he say anything?’ She would be there too. 

\- And to prove our good intentions - he continued - we would like to offer financial support as well. - he said and pulled a check from inside of his pocket. - On behalf of Ladybug and me I would like to give this ten thousand euro to the citizens of Paris who suffered the most. - Chat Noir handed the check to the Mayor - It’s not much but we hope it will inspire the rest of us to help. 

He left the podium, saluted, and used his baton to lift himself and disappear behind the roofs. 

Marinette was left speechless. Not much?, she asked herself, she has never even seen so much money and Chat gave it as if that was nothing. 

\- Wow. - said Tikki with a smile - He really is generous. He didn’t consult it with you, did he?

\- No. - replied Marinette still in shock - He didn’t. But I can’t be mad at him for that. Look! - she pointed to the screen - People liked it. He’s the hero! 

\- I think - said Tikki smirking - that he’s a hero no matter if he gives money to charity or not.

Marinette looked at her offended.

\- You know that’s not what I meant. - she replied. 

Tikki winked at her and sat on her shoulder to watch the rest of the news.

Suddenly Marinette’s phone buzzed. 

\- It’s Alya. - she said - Wow! Apparently, Chat’s speech did inspire people to help. - she added, surprised - She wants us all to meet and get some ice-cream from Andre. It looks like he is raising money for the fundraiser too. 

\- Good idea. - said Tikki - The Sweetheart's ice cream never lies. Maybe this should help you ease your mind about all the nice boys in your life - she teased. 

Marinette did not respond to that obvious provocation. She took her purse and went downstairs to tell her parents she was leaving. 

Sabine and Tom were in the bakery trying to contain the crowd willing to help collect money. Her parents were also contributing to the fundraiser by giving fifty percent of their income to help rebuild the city. But after TV coverage of the press conference Chat took part in, the number of people willing to help was astounding. They set a box on the counter to which everyone who wanted to help could put money which was later transferred to the foundation. 

Marinette kissed her parents goodbye and they told her to have fun with her friends. 

She loved them and was very proud of them. 

  
  


* * *

\- I cannot believe my own eyes! - shouted Nino - Has your father finally become a decent human being and let you leave your castle?

\- Laugh all you want but It looks like that just happened - said Adrien with a grin - Well, he let me go via Nathalie but it’s still something.

\- No matter how, I’m happy the whole gang is here. - said Alya - Let’s go then. Andre is just around the corner. - she said and took Marinette’s arm. 

\- Have you seen what Chat Noir’s done today? - she asked.

\- Yes. - answered Marinette with a wide smile - It was amazing. I’m so happy we have someone like him to protect our city. 

Adrien overheard their conversation and blushed intensely, which was not missed by Nino. 

Marinette thought he was amazing. His newly discovered crush admired him. He was over the moon. 

Alya was right. Andre’s stand was right around the corner. He waved to them happily when he saw them approaching. 

\- Hello sweethearts! - he said - What can I get you today?

\- How about the usual? - asked Nino with a smile.

\- Ah! Of course. Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit! Here it comes. - said Andre and handed the cone to the couple. - What about you, my boy? - he turned to Adrien.

‘This is it’, thought Marinette, ‘soon I will find out should I move on from Adrien or not’.

Tikki looked at her chosen from inside her purse and smirked. ‘Yes’, she thought, ‘this is it’.

Adrien took his ice cream and left to the side so Marinette could get hers. 

\- Hello, pretty Marinette! - Andre smiled at her - Ready to try something new or would you prefer to stay with your classic?

\- I think I will let you choose. - she replied shyly.

\- All right then. - he said - How about both? Dark chocolate and mint for his eyes. Here you are.

Marinette was shocked. She thanked him with a nod because she couldn’t say a word and turned around. 

It couldn’t be possible. 

  
  


‘Strawberry with cream! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare! - that’s what he said’, thought Adrien while staring at the cone in his hand. It’s like his special, except for the strawberry scoop. 

It wasn’t red with black spots. It was pink. The color he usually associated with…

Marinette? 

  
  
  


She stood there and watched her ice cream with the same horror he had on his face. 

Black and green. It couldn’t be a coincidence. They were Chat Noir’s colors. 

But she was sure Mint was for Adrien’s eyes. Not Chat’s. Unless…

  
  


Yes, the third scoop in Adrien’s cone was in the same color as Marinette’s pants. But the rest? He was sure last time he had them, they portrayed Ladybug. 

He turned around and saw her looking back at him with her eyes wide open. Then she smiled and he couldn’t help but reply the same. 

‘I found her’, he thought.

‘it’s him’, she grinned. 

Still not sure if they’re right, they sat on the bench nearby and looked at each other’s ice cream. 

Marinette blushed a little when she noticed the colors she usually saw in the mirror. Adrien just grinned like an idiot when he found his alter ego’s distinctive colors in Marinette’s cone. 

They didn’t say anything too scared this all was too good to be true. 

Marinette and Adrien finished their desserts in pleasant silence. 

  
  


Meanwhile, their kwamis enjoyed the view from inside Marinette’s purse.

\- I thought you would come out with an elaborate plan to make Adrien realize the truth about his true love’s identity. - said Tikki - Watching him struggle against himself was tiring. - she admitted. 

\- It was and I did. - said Plagg - Luckily I wasn’t the only one. - he smiled widely at her - And you know me. Why bother doing something when he has so many friends who care about him.

Tikki observed Plagg for a moment and smiled too. 

\- Thank goodness. - She sighed - I was worried it would be very stupid and very reckless and that I would have to fix your mistakes. 

Plagg only smirked in response. It was a good thing she never found out about his plan. And he was glad he didn’t have to lift a paw.    
  
Lazy Plagg is a happy Plagg.

* * *

Drunk with happiness from her realization, Marinette transformed that night and rushed towards their usual spot on the Eiffel Tower. She sat on the platform and watched the city. A lot had changed since she was there last time. She inhaled the scent of night Paris when she heard another body landed on the platform she was sitting on. 

Chat Noir approached her and sat down next to her just like he did the other day. 

They were sitting in silence, not sure how or if they should make a move. 

\- Thank you. - he finally said. 

\- For what? - she asked and looked at him. 

His mint-like green eyes were watching her as well. 

\- Again for convincing my father to let me go. - he whispered with a gentle smile. - I was right. You are my ladybug. With or without a mask. - he added confidently. 

\- You know we are not supposed to know our identities. - she said with a smile. - It can be dangerous. 

\- Yeah. - he admitted sadly. - It’s up to the guardian now. - Chat Noir smiled teasingly. 

Ladybug observed her partner / the boy she cared for more than any other in this world. 

\- What do you think will be the guardian’s decision? - he asked curiously.

She looked at him and thought for a moment. 

\- It depends. - she said finally.

\- On what? 

\- On your next move. - she said seriously. She decided to play open cards. - I like you, Adrien. You are my partner. On the battlefield and on the dance floor. I trust you with my life. - she said and noticed him blushing underneath his mask.

She didn’t know what else to say. ‘He should know’, she thought, ‘I should tell him’.

Here goes nothing.

\- But I also liked you. - she admitted shyly - I had this enormous crush on you for months now. And that’s why I never liked your constant flirting. - she added surprised with her discovery.

\- Let me get this straight… - said Chat Noir - Ladybug didn’t like Chat Noir’s constant flirting because Marinette had a crush on Adrien? - he chuckled. 

She looked at him apologetically and then she also started giggling. Soon they both laughed wholeheartedly. 

\- It’s stupid. We’re stupid. - she said, fighting back tears. - But it’s even more complicated. - Ladybug added - Earlier today when we visited Andre, and when my normal Adrien themed ice cream looked like you, Chat, I realized two things. 

\- Let me guess… - he cut in - the first was that your cute classmate is your fighting-crimes partner and the second that you like them more than you like your other friends. - He looked at her with so much love she had to look away.

\- You felt that too? - she asked timidly while watching the city skyline. 

\- Yes. - he confessed - And I liked what I felt. I like you Marinette. All of you. My courageous superhero partner and my amazing petite classmate. - he took her hand and waited for her to look at him. - I can’t believe we wasted so much time dancing around each other. - he added with a sad smile. 

Ladybug looked at her partner and then she turned her eyes on their joined hands. She smiled widely. Chat Noir’s heart began to beat faster. 

\- You’re right. - she smiled teasingly - You are the only person I know who would be so stupid, so goodhearted and so rich to give ten thousand to charity without batting an eye. - Ladybug laughed at Chat’s confused face. 

\- Fun fact about me - he said - I have no idea how much money is much money. 

\- I noticed. - she replied with a gentle smile and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

They sat in perfect silence like a couple of hours before and enjoyed each other’s company. They had a lot to think about. 

\- I think… - she lowered her voice and brought her face close to him - That the guardian will be ok with all that. After all - she added - It’s not like Ladybug would not care for her classmate Adrien or Chat Noir would not rescue his very good friend Marinette. - She winked at him. 

Chat Noir smiled with embarrassment. He will never hear the end of “a very good friend” story, will he?

\- And this way - he said - We will not waste time to look for Marinette or Adrien while fighting an akuma. And it will be easier to have an alibi for another attack. - Chat Noir smiled - It looks like us getting together will have plenty of advantages. 

\- ‘Getting together’? - Ladybug repeated quietly. 

\- Only if you want it. - he lowered his face to hers - Will you give this stray cat one last chance? 

Blue met green when Ladybug looked into Chat Noir’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. 

\- I don’t know. - she teased - Ask me tomorrow at school.

Then she smiled and touched his lips with hers. He immediately hugged her closer and smiled too with his lips still on hers. 

Finding his partner’s identity, realizing she’s the same girl he had a crush on and that he liked him back, all of that was too good to be true. 

And yet it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
> I really don't like the 'knowing identities is dangerous' idea. Especially with LB being the guardian. 
> 
> You're all invited to leave comments and kudos if you liked it.   
> See you around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also, If you'd like to beta-read my works, let me know. I'm looking for someone :)


End file.
